


freefall (into love with you)

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Intense teasing, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, how to train your dragon vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Millicent Bulstrode is a wyvern rider who finds herself enjoying the sky with her friend Charlie Weasley.She wants nothing more than to kiss him, but right now, it's love or war and she won't be the one to kiss first.(for the Tag(line)! You're It! Competition!)
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	freefall (into love with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "In the game of seduction, there is only one rule: don't fall in love." (Cruel Intentions)
> 
> So, I decided to do the Apocalypse Edition, meaning I didn't choose my prompt, my pairing, or tagline, but I got Mille/Charlie and Friends to Lovers.

Air whistles past her helmet as Millicent opens her heart to the sky. Trick rumbles beneath her, enjoying the sun ray's above the clouds, their universe a soft, endless white. Trick's iridescent purple wings flap at a leisurely pace, the webbing of the skin stretching glimmery tissue with each beat. The wyvern's scales radiate the heat from the sun and worm their magic under Millie's armor.

Millie adjusts the straps on her wide chest plate and leans down, stroking Trick's crowning ears. She places gloved hand over the base of companion's neck and a though sparks to life at the connection.

Millie grins as an awfully familiar Romanian Longhorn materializes next to her in the sky.

Roman's emerald scales sparkle gloriously in the sun. His rider waves at her from atop his back, looking ridiculously small on the enormous dragon. Beneath her, Trick lets out a snort that is wyvern from rolling one's eyes. Roman yawns and spreads his wings to glide at the high altitude, catching Trick in his current. As if on a cue and in seconds, Charlie Weasley hops up from his saddle and across the wingspan of his companion.

He adjusts his armor until he engages his flight suit and waits patiently. Millie rolls her eyes and does the same. The wings under her arms remind her of Trick's and she watches Charlie's buzzing excitement with affection warm in her bones.

With her pulse quick in her veins, she dives off her wyvern's back and spears towards the earth. Above her, both Trick and Roman huff and chortle over Charlie's squawks, but she slices through the air like a heavy clever. It is only seconds later, there's a grip on her ankle that climbs up her up and until it snatches her hand.

Charlie forces them both to expand their arms, slowing their swift descent.

"Mille!" he shouts as he flips up his helmet. "You damn snake-y cheater! You can't just dive before I count."

Millicent takes in the rough freckles across Charlie's face, his blue eyes her favorite color of an ocean sky. She blinks as he continues ranting and squeezes his fingers.

"We never agreed that there would be a countdown, Charlie! Just that who ever dove faster and further got to order the other one something to do."

Charlie twists his plush lips together and narrows his eyes. "A rematch. Me against you. Right here, right now."

Still in their plummet, about 30,000 feet high, Millie stretches and yawns, finding home in the freefall. She cracks her neck and chuckles. "You're only a dragon keeper, Charlie. I'm a professional wyvern rider. You might be a male string bean, but I'm more muscular and denser than you," she teases. "I'm going to win every time."

He scowls. "You don't know that. I'm… tall!"

"Yeah, but my muggle brother is a physicist, so science tells me I will win."

As Charlie tries to protest, Millie whistles loud and in a moment, both Roman and Trick are beside them. Trick reaches out and grabs her rider with an amused look dancing in her eyes, and Roman snatches Charlie with a disgruntled growl saved for wayward pups.

Mille nestles closer to Trick's ribcage and finds peace in her companion's heartbeat. Eventually, Millie finds her way back into her saddle and soon enough, back to Earth.

Roman lands next to Trick on the soft soil of the Romanian reserve. Trick and Roman chatter amongst themselves as Millie undoes her armor. The buckle on her upper shoulder catches and it won't release.

A pair of knees warm the back of her thighs and Millie feels like she's in the sky again. She swallows as smooth fingers move her dark hair to her other shoulder. Sweat and comfort envelope her as she leans back into the smooth pane of Charlie's chest.

His voice is quiet, but commanding in her ear. "Allow me."

The buckle's metal piece jingle against each other like soft bells, inviting her to turn her head, but she won't. No matter if her knees turn to jelly as his breath fans the back of her neck or if she feels the slight stubble of his cheeks against the shell of her ear.

He undoes the strap and slowly slides the upper part of her bracer down her arm, his touch leaving electric currents in their path. Her heart races under her sternum, and flight might be possible if she runs fast enough.

"What do you want me to do, Millie?" Charlie asks. His words brush a kiss against her ear and she almost gasps at the contact.

She composes herself and licks her lips, pressing herself against him for one more self-indulgent second. With her next breath, she pushes off her heel and twirls to face him and wants to dive deep into the blue flames that color his eyes now.

She frames her words carefully and worries her lip between her teeth before she speaks. "When I win my next race, I want you to kiss me."

The seconds stretch between them as if she is the sky, and he is the earth, distance immeasurable to those who have never flown before, never touched the tip of the atmosphere with their tongue.

Charlie's eyes burn hers. "In front of everyone? And the cameras?"

Mille takes one step closer, their boots mirror images of one another's. "Yes. Just on the cheek," she says. She points to a spot where she has a beauty mark. "Right here. A cherished kiss for a cherished friend."

Charlie takes one sharp of breath and then smiles, board and gorgeous across his mouth. Delicate and kind fingertips gingerly touch her cheek. Millie feels herself melting at the touch as his lips touch the spot she showed. His lips are warm, just like his heart, and rough like the callouses on his hands.

He then presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, imparting only but a whiff of sweet smoke from the cinnamon candy he likes to chew. She almost licks him instead.

In the next second, his mouth hovers over her lips and she tastes the cinnamon on his breath. Her knees go weak and his other hand touches the small of her back to keep her steady. His words brush against her mouth, but he does not kiss her.

"Yes, I think I like the second kiss more," he says. "That's the type of kiss I give a cherished friend."

Slowly, like a dragon readying themselves for flight, Charlie unfurls his arms from her and steps back. He snatches his helmet from the ground and tucks it against his side.

"I'll see you at tomorrow's race, Millie. I got to cheer my best friend on and all."

Her tongue is heavy in her mouth, her words breathless as she speaks. "Tomorrow then, Charlie. Meet me in the winner's circle."

He laughs and his nose wrinkles. "That is, if you win. There could be a broader and denser wyvern rider out there than you."

To the side, Trick slinks up behind him and hoists him up by the collar, already tired of Charlie's antics. Millie blinks, but then laughs at her companion as she tosses Charlie to Roman to catch.

Even though her heart is still racing in her chest, Millie is not one to lose her wits or her heart about her. After all, the one who loves first is the one who loses as Millie is concerned.

And Millie doesn't lose.

Not when there's a certain dragon keeper who might just beg if she asks him nicely to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me you're also wanting to smash these two together and make them kiss the way I want them too! 
> 
> Thanks to Fae for being, like, the best admin person ever. I had a blast writing this and I want to write this pairing again real soon!
> 
> Good luck and enjoy the comp! :D


End file.
